The Mediator : Switching Roles
by xx.butterflaii
Summary: [ AU ] A prophecy, identical girls, an evil darkness, a kingdom to save, and one very hott Jesse. What more could we want?


**The Mediator : Switching Roles  
**

* * *

**(A/N: well… welcome all to my new fanfiction! Officially my fourth fanfiction. Well… third, if you don't count that songfic that I did.**

**Anyhoo. I hope you like this story… from the title you can guess what this is about. (rolls eyes)**

**I don't even know if I should call this 'The Mediator : Princess and the Pauper'. I mean really. There's nothing in it about being a mediator.**

**Crack. I just spoilt my story.**

**Oh wait… ooh… brain wave.**

**It DOES have some ghostly thing in it now… heh heh…**

** side note: this story has nothing to do with my other story, The Mediator : Curtains Up .  
**

**Now… on with the story!)**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

_Once upon a time, far far away, two identical baby girls were born at the exact same moment._

_One was born to the King and Queen. They lived in their castle at the top of a large hill in which the town was nestled at the bottom. For a long time, the queen did not bear children. It was thought that she couldn't bear any, and this made the queen despair. For the one thing she wanted was to have a child, a little prince or a little princess._

_The queen was so distraught she journeyed through the West Forest to where it was rumored the powerful witch Wakanda lived. There she was deserted by her followers who had heard the dreadful myths that the witch would curse all those who dared enter her abode._

_So much was her wanting of a child, the queen Mona ventured herself with only a sack of food into the further tangles of the forest. Tripping over roots, sleeping in the brambles, she traveled for four days before she reached a clearing. Collapsing at the edge, she blinked hazily and saw a spring._

_She had finished her water skin a day ago, she struggled to get up and drink some of the water. Blackness edged around her vision and she closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep. _

"_**Get up."**_

_Blinking unseeingly, the young queen still lay where she collapsed, convinced she was dying and hearing voices._

"_**Get up."**_

_And suddenly, her veins were filled with strength. Gasping from the shock of it, Mona stood up and dreamily made her way to the spring._

"_**Drink."**_

_Landing on her knees, she cupped her hands and dipped it into the water. Bringing it to her lips, she drank deeply. In a matter of seconds, she felt restored, the ache in her belly, legs, and head disappeared. She looked down and saw her scratches and bruises healing._

_Numb with shock, she noticed that the spring was perfectly circular. The moonlight reflected off the surface of the spring, throwing a pale veil on everything in the pool._

_And then she saw the reflection._

_Snapping her head up, she faced a young woman who was clothed in white, standing at the other end of the spring. Mutely, she curtseyed, tattered skirts sweeping wide._

"**_You have drunken from my sacred spring. Go home. You will not need any more food until you return. The aches will subside until you get back to your company that you had left four days ago. In one week, you will be announced with child. But this will be no normal child. She will be cursed with a gift that will haunt her for the rest of her life. She will be powerful, influential. But before that, she must learn her duty. And nothing can change what and who she will be. She must prevail through the chaos that will ensue… but she will have the help of one who mirrors her, one whose knowledge is by far the most, and one who is born noble. Now go."_**

_Mona understood that the voice that had helped her was the young sorceress Wakanda. But the moment she heard Wakanda say she would be with child in a week, an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy filled her, and she paid no thought to the things Wakanda had said about her baby. Suddenly, a mist arose, and she could not see. And as suddenly as it had appeared, it evaporated, and she was alone in the clearing._

_Several leagues away, back at the town at the foot of the hills, Charisse, a young seamstress, woke up in bed, sweating. The haunting voice had resounded in her head. **"In one week, you will be announced with child…"**_

_Shivering, she looked to her right at her new husband. They had been married for a few months now, and they had rented a room to live in._

_Breathing shallowly, she thought, _It's just a dream… a dream…

_Lying down again, she rolled over and staring at the ceiling for awhile, her eyelids drooped and she slept dreamlessly._

_True to her word, Mona became with child a week after she had left that clearing. King Leroy was so happy he had the town celebrate for a whole week, buying wine and distributing large jars filled to the brim among the townspeople. She told no one what happened in the clearing. She told her husband that she never found the sorceress, and after four days of search she had given up all hope of ever finding Wakanda and having a child._

_On a night with no moon, she was brought into the world. She brought happiness and joy to the hearts of her parents, and she would only have the best that money could buy. Her name was Susannah._

_On the same night with no moon, the other baby was also brought into the world. Her name was Cecilia._

_Cecilia was born to the young seamstress Charisse, and her husband, Philander. She also brought as much, if not more, joy to her parents life as the princess did to hers. And although her parents had next to nothing and lived in one small room, she received everything needed to grow up healthily._

_Her father was a poor merchant who bought fruits from farmers whose lands lay outside the outskirts of the town and sold them in a small stall at the side of a busy street. Her mother was a seamstress who worked late into the night to sew all the dresses needed. To feed and clothe their daughter, they borrowed a huge sum of money from Maria, the rich owner of an infamous dress shop._

_These two babies came from such different backgrounds, it was no wonder they never met. But fate decided that their paths will soon cross, as a dark, sinister plot was about to be carried out… and the lives of the people in danger._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: hm… is your interest peaked? Maybe, maybe not…**

**Review for more! Thanks!**

**Working on the next chapter and another fanfiction… lolz.**

**I'm on a brain wave.**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL )**


End file.
